The present invention concerns a technique which is effective when applied to a technique of forming a metal electrode in a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device (or semiconductor integrated circuit device).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004 (Hei-16)-247559 (Patent Document 1) or US Published Application No. 2007-0148896 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique of forming a ruthenium film as a lower electrode of a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) by sputtering according to PCM (Point Cusp Magnetron) (that is, PCM sputtering) and CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001 (Hei-13)-358091 (Patent Document 3) or US Published Application No. 2002-0089027 (Patent Document 4) discloses a technique of forming a titanium film, a titanium nitride film, etc. as a barrier metal layer by a sort of ionized sputtering for improving filling of aluminum to contact holes.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001 (Hei-13)-127005 (Patent Document 5) discloses a technique of forming a titanium film as a barrier metal layer by sputtering according to an IMP (Ion Metal Plasma) method (that is, IMP sputtering) for burying holes of large aspect ratio with aluminum.